


Solstice Sunset

by Dream_Wreaver



Series: The Change of Seasons [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Hoodies, MomGwen, Other, dadvid, missunderstandings, slight gwenvid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Wreaver/pseuds/Dream_Wreaver
Summary: We know that Max's parents aren't the best, but why does he always wear that hoodie? Gwen has a theory, but it doesn't look good...





	Solstice Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> So... first Camp Camp fic, that's cool. Finally got my computer working so I can post things properly, even better. Post season 2 finale, hope you enjoy!

It had been slightly heartwarming to watch Max, the most difficult camper Gwen and David had seen in years, open up to them. Undercut by it was the fact that they had had to force it out of him, force him to tears. Gwen, normally she didn't care about making a kid cry if they didn't sue the camp or it didn't involve her crapshoot of a job in any way. But seeing a kid, not even at the age where a kid should be so jaded about the world, and yet was was heartbreaking. She and David shared the front seats while Max sat in the middle of the backseat. Gwen glanced at him through the rear view mirror as they began the drive back to Camp Campbell.

There was something else that caught her attention, something she hadn't thought of before now. Max despised the camp, that was true, but surely his parents had allowed him to pack more than the yellow camp shirt that had been given to everyone. And despite being up near the mountains, the weather during the summer was sweltering on the most comfortable of days. Yet despite that, Max always wore that hoodie of his. That same one, even tossing out a duplicate his parents had in fact sent him. It sent her psych degree side on high alert. She remembered learning during orientation (crappy though it had been) that kids and other abuse victims often wore long sleeved garments to hide the markers of abuse. Nurf didn't bother Max, and she couldn't help but wonder….

She glanced up at him again through the mirror. David for once in his life seemed content simply to enjoy the quiet. Max himself was letting the rhythm of the car lull him to sleep. Neither counselor could blame him, it had been an emotionally exhausting day for everyone, a ten year old’s fatigue was probably doubled.

“David,” Gwen whispered, trying to get his attention while not waking up Max.

“Yes?” David looked at her as she kept her eyes on the road.

“I think,” Gwen bit her lip, uncertain if she should say anything as David took the wounds of the world to heart and this new ground with Max was as solid as a frozen stream in springtime, “How much of Max’s home life was mentioned in the paperwork?”

David’s chipper demeanor instantly sobered, “There wasn't much to go on, you know that.” She _had_ been the one trying to stop him earlier.

“Do you remember anything?” Gwen pressed, “Like contact information other than home or cell numbers? Like a job?”

“Why do you want to know all that?”

On the off chance the little shit wasn't all the way asleep yet Gwen lowered her voice even further, “I want to know just what type of people Max’s parents are. Couldn't even come to parent day when we sent out communications about it well in advance. Didn't even call to let us know they weren't coming. And did you ever notice that Max _never_ takes that hoodie off?”

“What's wrong with wearing a hoodie?” David, just as naive as a child David, pressed.

“Abuse victims will often try to cover the signs of the abuse,” Gwen answered, “I know it's been too long for us to find any bruises, but if there are scars on his arms…”

“He wouldn't want anyone to see them,” David finished, eyes growing wide with horror, “Well what do we do? Should we ask him about it?”

“Right now?” Gwen hissed, “He barely trusts us as is, you really think he’d tell us about something like that?”

“Maybe not when he’s fully awake,” David agreed, “but if he’s half asleep?”

“It'll have to wait,” Gwen said as they pulled into the campgrounds. The parents were gathered as if they had seen something they couldn't believe. And Cameron Campbell was (as usual) nowhere to be seen. Still those looks of shock weren't anything good.

“Take care of Max,” Gwen instructed as she parked, “I'll try and figure out what’s going on here.”

“Roger that,” David agreed making the Camp Campbell sign of salute.

It was but an hour or so later that she had learned of what happened to the conman of a boss she had. And now she was left wondering where to go from here. Thanks to the former CEO they didn't have much money left, and with the agents Miller being the ones to catch him, it was likely the place was going to be shut down. And as much as she hated this place, being left without a job in the middle of summer was about the worst thing that could happen. The parents had decided to bid their children goodnight and sleep in their pre-prepared tents. Gwen went to find David and hopefully inform him about what had happened in their absence.

She found him in their shared cabin, staring morosely at the set that wasn't even on. His whole countenance exuded sadness, and immediately Gwen knew that whatever conversation had happened without her wasn't good.

“Ream you out for getting too close too fast, did he?” She asked, taking the armchair next to his.

“It would have been easier if he had,” David let out a mirthless laugh, “He said that he’d heard what we were talking about and called us dipsh- well, _idiots_ for thinking his parents might beat him.” There was a pause, as though David were trying to shore up his nerves for what was coming next, “And then, he curled in on himself, and said that sometimes he wished they _did_ , because at least then they’d be paying him some attention. Have you ever heard anything more heartbreaking?”

Gwen couldn't answer verbally, because the words just wouldn't come. How fucked up was it that a ten year old boy would wish to be physically abused by his parents because it was the only way, in his mind, that they would notice him. And then his behavior at camp so far made more sense than ever. As much as he hated “getting caught” it was a way for him to be noticed among the throng of other children they had to worry about. Even today, he’d thrown food at the other parents, and that's when their focus had been completely on him, not worrying about whatever crazy order Campbell might give them next.

“And then,” David sniffed, “He told me about Mr. Honeynuts, how his grandfather had given it to him when he was small, how it was the only reminder that someone in his family saw him, noticed him, loved him.”

“And what did you say to that?” Gwen asked.

“What could I say?” David asked in response, “All I wanted to do was give him a hug, but I knew he wouldn't want that. So, I patted his head, drew the covers back up, tucked him in, and said goodnight.”

“And I'm guessing he didn't say anything back?”

“Not until he thought I was out of earshot,” David sighed, “Just another day at Camp Campbell huh?”

Speaking of Campbell, Gwen sighed, “Look, I hate to be the bearer of worse news than today has already wrought, but…”

She explained what had happened to Campbell because of them. And for once David didn't look mortified that he had let his hero down. Was he upset that in all likelihood the camp would close? Yes, but maybe it was better that way. Camp wasn't the way it used to be, and there just wasn't enough of them to turn it around right now. Maybe someday, but not today.

“I mean,” Gwen said, already hating herself for the idea, “We still have a few more weeks of summer, and Erid’s parents are government, maybe if you could convince them we might get enough funding to finish the season on a strong note.”

With shining eyes David looked up at her, “You really think so?” He asked, optimism shining like a lighthouse beacon.

Gwen shrugged, “Honestly? No, but then I'm a jaded cynic. I do believe, however, if there’s anyone who can convince them, it's you.”

Immediately David jumped out of his seat, pacing and muttering to himself. How he could have any energy after a day like this was a mystery to her.

“What are you doing?” Gwen asked him, “Isn't it about time we go to bed?”

“Bed?” David questioned,“There’s no time for bed! There's so much to do! Business plans to put together, proposals to draft, and there's another matter I want to look into…” Gwen knew without him saying a word that it involved Max, “So what do you say CBFL? Will you help me?”

And somehow she knew this latest harebrained scheme would end up involving her. She checked the time, knowing David this would take all night, “You and Quartermaster are handling the little brats for breakfast and morning activity tomorrow, while _I_ sleep in. That's my price.”

“But Gwen-”

“Take it or leave it,”

David pouted for a moment, but Gwen remained impassive until he agreed.


End file.
